Bukan yang Kedua Kali
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: "Aku akan melenyapkan semua kesalahan masa lalu dan memulai yang baru. Hal itu dimulai dengan kematianmu." Modified chapter 695. Beware SPOILER. Didedikasikan untuk event Ultah Naruto Uzumaki 2014 oleh Shrine. Prompt: Kiss. Boyslove. Misstypos.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dua tinju raksasa bertemu. Menggetarkan _Lembah Akhir_ dan mungkin seluruh dunia yang rata oleh tanah.

"_Aku akan melenyapkan semua kesalahan masa lalu dan memulai yang baru. Hal itu dimulai dengan kematianmu."_

Deklarasi Sasuke tertanam dalam ingatan Naruto. Tidak tersapu gelombang air yang ikut menghempas peninggalan raksasa leluhur mereka.

"Apa—cuma itu yang kau bisa?"

Naruto berharap ada keraguan di balik cemoohan Sasuke. Dari lindungan figur _Susano'o _pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah lawan yang siaga. Terhempas bukanlah ancaman besar bagi Naruto. Ratusan kali dia nyaris meregang nyawa.

"Kau akan mati jika terus seperti itu." Imbuh Sasuke.

Andai menyeret Sasuke adalah perihal mudah. Sedari dulu Naruto pasti akan menarik paksa sahabatnya, membungkam mulut cerewetnya dengan tinju Kurama. Pemuda itu bilang akan membunuhnya, namun ragu di saat yang bersamaan. Naruto sangat ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhku!" Setidaknya Naruto sanggup menjawab. Mata tidak lepas dari Sasuke yang terdiam. Mungkin bagi orang lain, pemuda di hadapannya tak lebih dari seorang iblis egois yang ingin menang sendiri. Namun tidak bagi Naruto. "Kau bersikap seperti serigala kesepian lagi,"

Bagi Naruto, sang sahabat tak ubahnya seekor serigala kesepian—seperti dirinya. Hanya jalan yang mereka tempuh berbeda. Naruto menjadi rubah yang sibuk mencari perhatian orang. Sasuke sebaliknya menutup diri dengan sikap sombong dan lagak sempurnanya.

Keempat mata berbeda warna masih bertemu. Naruto mencoba berbicara lewat perasaannya yang kuat terhadap sang sahabat.

_Dirimu yang sekarang—tak mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri!_

Kali ini Naruto berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa, "Kau satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya!"

Sasuke hanya bergumam. Yang mampu Naruto artikan sebagai sebuah persetujuan. Fakta yang menabur garam di atas luka Naruto. Seakan deklarasi kematiannya sebagai awal revolusi bagi Sasuke tidaklah cukup.

Kemudian insting menuntun dua pemuda menyiapkan chakra dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Kilatan cahaya mematikan memancar di sekeliling tangan _Susano'o_ kebanggaan Sasuke.

Naruto dalam penyatuan sempurnanya dengan Kurama melompat di atas udara. Segala bentuk emosi memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Sebelum bola _chakra_ diluncurkan Naruto berbisik tidak pelan, "Kau memilih tempat ini pasti karena—kau mengerti arti dari tempat ini bagi kita berdua."

Sekali lagi Naruto berteriak dalam kehampaan. Berharap sang sahabat mendengar jeritan dari hatinya.

_Tak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri!_

Mereka terbang dengan kecepatn tinggi. Menuju satu sama lain. _Rasengan_ dan _chidori _dalam bentuk _massive_ dan sempurna. Siap membentur saat tak ada jarak di antara dua sahabat. Bukan yang kedua kalinya dunia digetarkan tumbukan amarah dua pemuda.

Bola cahaya melahap kegelapan. Meninggalkan dimensi putih tanpa batas dan dua pemuda yang menapak di atas singgasana takdir.

"Apa kau tak bisa diam? kita bukan anak kecil lagi, ini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan. Dan kau pasti mengerti aku juga, Naruto."

Naruto berpikir kapan perkataan Sasuke tidak menohoknya. Tidak pernah. Sejauh yang dia ingat, semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu hanya menyakitinya. Memancing segala macam emosinya. Seperti sekarang.

Kedua tangan terkepal, Naruto berteriak. "Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukan ini semua kalau kau tahu pada akhirnya kita akan mati?!"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Aku sudah pernah bilang—" matanya menyembunyikan keraguan di balik kebencian. "—bahwa aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

Biru laut kembali mengisi iris Naruto. Seketika dia merasa lelah dengan sikap sahabatnya. Dia hanya ingin mewujudkan impian masa kanak-kanak. Menjadi _hokage_ terhebat yang pernah ada. Melindungi desa dan isinya. Hidup bahagia dengan teman-temannya—dengan Sasuke.

Kepala pirang tertunduk. Kedua tangan basah oleh keringat. Naruto nyaris menangis. Menangisi takdir yang selalu berputar dalam siklus yang sama. Bukan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini dia pastikan akan jadi yang terakhir.

Sebab setelah ini, salah satu di antara mereka akan kalah. Membiarkan yang menang menjalankan visi dan misi yang sudah dibangun sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Saat dimensi tak terbatas digantikan potret _Lembah Akhir_, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali siaga di posisi awal. Mempersiapkan serangan terakhir.

Jurus yang digunakan tidak berbeda. Satu dari banyak hal yang membuat Naruto tertawa akan garis takdir. Seolah setiap gerakan kecil mereka sudah ditata rapi agar tidak keluar dari _jalur_ lingkaran takdir. Dimana mereka akan berputar pada sisi yang sama. Mengulang setiap detil tumbukan kepalan tangan dan perbincangan dalam dimensi putih—yang pasti diputus dengan pernyataan ataupun gestur sombong dan egois dari Sasuke.

_Rasengan dan chidori. _

Petir mematikan dan pusaran udara yang dahsyat bertemu.

Bukan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hujaman di dada kiri Naruto memaksa darah keluar dari bibir yang tersenyum.

Bukan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke tertegun. Sadar Naruto sengaja maju bukan dalam mode _bijuu_. Pun dirinya tidak menunggangi _Susano'o_ kebanggaan. Mungkin sahabatnya memang berkembang. Jauh melampaui dirinya yang sibuk memikirkan rencana balas dendam. Namun Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Nyawa bukanlah apa-apa dibanding seorang sahabat.

Harusnya Sasuke sadar sedari dulu. Dia tahu, namun menolak untuk percaya. Dirinya pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Menyesal—nyaris membunuh sang sahabat di tempat yang sama.

Semua terulang, Sasuke lagi dan lagi menatap kosong pada tubuh yang terbaring lemah.

Naruto masih tersenyum. Darah di sudut bibir dan permukaan dada. Ada lubang yang mencoba menutup. Dia bisa mendengar Kurama menyumpah serapah dalam tubuhnya. Namun dia hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati meminta maaf. Momohon kawan barunya berhenti berusaha. Karena dia yang memilih.

Sebab cukup bagi Naruto jikalau Sasuke sudah mampu memahami isi hatinya dan menyetujui deklarasinya di masa lampau. Yang mana bila mereka bertarung, hanya akan membawa kematian pada keduanya. Dan Sasuke mengakui hal yang sama. Mengerti perasaannya. Mengakui keberadaannya.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto dengan semua kebencian yang tersisa.

"Kau senang? Aku akan mati lebih dulu darimu." Naruto terbatuk. Bernapas pendek pendek, tapi masih tersenyum. "Kau bisa jadi _hokage_ dan memimpin kelima negara sesuka hatimu, brengsek."

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Atau menerjang pemuda di bawahnya dengan satu pukulan heroik. Mengantar nyawa sahabat satu-satunya ke alam baka.

Mata kiri Sasuke memanas. Seolah ingin copot dari rongganya. Sepertinya_ rinnegan_ pun butuh adaptasi. Namun itu bukan prioritas sekarang.

Sasuke harus memilih antara satu serangan terakhir atau membiarkan Naruto mati perlahan di bawah kakinya. Tidak menghiraukan darah yang mengalir. Meninggalkan kulit kecoklatan yang berangsur memucat.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk pesan terakhir."

Naruto tertawa kemudian batuk darah. "Brengsek. Kau baru bersikap manis saat aku akan mati."

Melihat Sasuke tak memiliki hasrat membalas, Naruto menatap langit cerah di atasnya. Tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Sasuke, kalau kau menjadi hokage lupakan semua dendammu. Kau boleh mewujudkan mimpi bodohmu itu, tapi—" Naruto berhenti untuk mengambil napas pendek. Mengernyit merasakan sakit di luar batas mampunya. Andai Kurama benar-benar menyerah mungkin dia sudah mati. "—jangan ada nyawa yang mati sia-sia di tanganmu. Aku berharap akulah orang terakhir yang dibunuh oleh sang _hokage_."

Sasuke menatap tidak suka. Naruto mendesah. Mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali tatapan itu melembut padanya. Kepalanya seolah berputar. Tatapannya tidak fokus dan matanya terasa berat. Naruto mendengar erangan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Memaksa kedua mata biru membuka. _Rinnegan_ sang sahabat mengalirkan darah dan berakhir di kelopak matanya.

"Kau memang lemah, Usuratonkachi. Semudah itu kah kau menyerah? Kau memang tak pantas menjadi _hokage_."

Naruto masih tersenyum. Sasuke terengah, matanya sudah berhenti mengalirkan darah. Meski tipis, Naruto bisa melihat penyesalan dan kesedihan di mata sahabatnya. Hal yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sedih. Mengetahui bahwa hanya kematiannya yang mungkin mampu menyadarkan Sasuke.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Darah digantikan air mata. Menetes tanpa henti di atas wajah Naruto.

Sasuke mengumpat, "Sialan kau, Usuratonkachi. Mati saja kau! Dunia _shinobi _harus dipimpin orang kuat bukan orang lemah dan mudah menyerah pada impiannya seperi dirimu! Kau—" Suara Sasuke menipis di telinga Naruto. "—Dobe."

Senyum Naruto melebar di antara rasa sakit dan teriakan frustasi Kurama di dalam tubuhnya. Dia berbisik terlalu lemah. "Teme, Sasuke."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tertegun. Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dua hidung bersentuhan. Merebut napas yang susah payah dihirup Naruto. Tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendali. Seolah mendapat perintah untuk melengkapi siklus terakhir takdir mereka.

Kelopak mata Naruto semakin berat. Posisinya dan Sasuke mendukung matanya untuk menutup. Seperti menunggu hal final yang akan mengantar jiwanya ke alam lain. Sebelum semuanya menggelap, Naruto bisa melihat kilasan kenangan semasa hidupnya diputar secara cepat. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Sakura tentang saat-saat kematian mendekat.

Di ambang batas, Naruto merasakan bibir dingin menekan bibirnya yang kaku. Menekan berulang kali sebelum menghisap kuat-kuat.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Bukan untuk yang kedua kali. Air mata membajiri wajah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menutup mata saat Sasuke berbisik, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Bibir dingin Sasuke memagut lagi milik Naruto.

Bukan untuk yang kedua kali.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Niatnya ngambil prompt kiss pake setting AU yang lovey dovey (seperti biasa) etapi saya malah galau gajelas gara2 chapter 695. Jadilah fanfik mainstream bin drama dan judul ga nyambung ini. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan *bows*<p>

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto Uzumaki, semoga langgeng sama Sasuke. Amiiin. Trims buat Shrine yang melempar prompt kepada Kizuna-tachi. Maaf karya saya mungkin agak jauh dari tema wkwk

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, dll.

Regards,

Kitsune Haru Hachi


End file.
